1. Technical Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a multi-view image display apparatus and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a glasses-free multi-view image display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thanks to the development of electronic technology, various types of electronic devices are being developed and have become widespread. In particular, a display apparatus such as the TV, one of household appliances that have been the most widely used in typical homes, has rapidly developed in recent years.
As the performance of the display apparatus is advanced, the kinds of content that is displayed in the display apparatus have variously increased. In particular, in recent years, three-dimensional display systems that can display 3D content have been developed and are becoming widespread.
The three-dimensional display apparatus may be implemented as various types of display apparatuses, such as various types of monitors, cell phones, personal digital assistances (PDAs), personal computers, set-top PCs, tablet computers, electronic frames, kiosks, etc., as well as 3D TVs that are used in the typical homes. 3D display technology may be utilized in various fields that use or need 3D imaging, such as science, medicine, design, education, advertising, computer games, etc., as well as in the home.
A three-dimensional display system may be classified as a glasses-free system in which a three-dimensional display is viewable without glasses and a glasses system in which a pair of glasses should be worn to watch the 3D television.
The glasses system can provide a satisfactory three-dimensional experience, but there are inconveniences that result from a viewer wearing the glasses. In contrast, the glasses-free system has the advantage that the viewer can watch 3D images without glasses; and thus, the glasses free systems are constantly being developed.
However, in the glasses-free system, due to the difference in arrangement between pixel columns and lenticular lenses, there is a problem that light that is emitted from other pixels is overlapped so that crosstalk occurs between images. The crosstalk refers to a phenomenon in which a mixed image of a nth image and some of a n+1 image or a n−1 image as well as the nth image is visible to a user's left and right eyes. Because the same object is visible from different views, if the crosstalk occurs, several outlines of the object are visible and the object becomes blurred. Accordingly, there is a problem that, when the crosstalk increases, image quality is reduced.